Welcome To My Life
by k8ln713
Summary: Bella's life sucks. Edward only thinks his does when in reality it's much better than Bella's. After a few hours together confessing, the night takes a turn for the worst. They'll need each other more than ever... if they get through this. M-lang violence


**A.N.: Hey! So I'm back with another one shot! This one is more angsty. I've never written anything like this, but I was able to. I had this idea running through my brain during the summer when I started listening to Simple Plan again. Ahhh... brings back some memories of summers listening to Simple Plan and Good Charlotte like almost ten years ago. But I digress. This one shot was inspired by the song 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan and it's my favorite by them.**

**I had pictures for this, but then my laptop started getting fucked up so I can't access it now, but hopefully when it's working again I'll post them on my website. I was lucky to find this story in my email when I sent it to Ashley (Pandora's Box is Heavy) to preread - thank you so much for doing that for me! I totally appreciate it as well as the story you told me. Love talking to you, too! My fingers are itching to continue editing the drabble fic. It feels like forever! Haha! - so I'm bowing down to AOL for still having it so I can post it. Lol! :D**

**Also... WARNING! This story contains graphic violence and some obscene language. If you are uncomfortable reading about abuse then I suggest you don't read this. Abuse is a horrible thing and I don't understand how it can happen. I've never experienced anything of this, so all this is just from my imagination as well as the lyrics to the song (not that 'Welcome to My Life' was about abuse or anything or that the members of Simple Plan went through abuse. Just putting that out there.). If you or anyone you know is being abused, whether it be physical, sexual, domestic, verbal, animal, etc., get help! Talk to someone and report it. No one deserves to be continued to be treated like that. There are many hotlines and counselors there to help you or someone you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I also don't own the rights to 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan; they do. Just borrowing the lyrics.**

**OK... enough of my chatter. See you all at the bottom if you decide to give this story a chance. I appreciate all the support. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To My Life<strong>

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
><em>_Do you ever feel out of place?  
><em>_Like somehow you just don't belong  
><em>_And no one understands you?  
><em>_Do you ever wanna run away?  
><em>_Do you lock yourself in your room  
><em>_With the radio on turned up so loud  
><em>_That no one hears you're screaming?  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_When nothing feels alright  
><em>_You don't know what it's like  
><em>_To be like me_

_To be hurt  
><em>_To feel lost  
><em>_To be left out in the dark  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down  
><em>_To feel like you've been pushed around  
><em>_To be on the edge of breaking down  
><em>_And no one's there to save you  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
><em>_Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
><em>_Are you desperate to find something more  
><em>_Before your life is over?  
><em>_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
><em>_Are you sick of everyone around?  
><em>_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
><em>_While deep inside you're bleeding  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_When nothing feels all right  
><em>_You don't know what it's like  
><em>_To be like me_

_To be hurt  
><em>_To feel lost  
><em>_To be left out in the dark  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down  
><em>_To feel like you've been pushed around  
><em>_To be on the edge of breaking down  
><em>_And no one's there to save you  
><em>_No you don't know what it's like  
><em>_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
><em>_And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
><em>_You might think I'm happy  
><em>_But I'm not gonna be okay  
><em>_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
><em>_You never had to work it was always there  
><em>_You don't know what it's like  
><em>_What it's like_

_To be hurt  
><em>_To feel lost  
><em>_To be left out in the dark  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down  
><em>_To feel like you've been pushed around  
><em>_To be on the edge of breaking down  
><em>_And no one's there to save you  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
>(What it's like)<br>_

_To be hurt  
><em>_To feel lost  
><em>_To be left out in the dark  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down  
><em>_To feel like you've been pushed around  
><em>_To be on the edge of breaking down  
><em>_And no one's there to save you  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_Welcome to my life  
><em>_Welcome to my life  
><em>_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome To My Life ~ Simple Plan_

* * *

><p>Bella always had a hard life.<p>

From the minute she was born, she was thrown into this world never living it easy. Her mother was a cheating, coke-snorting whore and her father was an alcoholic. Where all their money went, she never knew, until she was old enough to work and realized that bills weren't being paid on time and that Renee was able to buy cocaine and Charlie bought bottles upon bottles of Jack Daniels. She was treated like a slave and was her father's own personal punching bag. She would have bruises the size of baseballs all over her body and once or twice had broken bones. She had to lie to the hospital and school that she fell down the stairs and couldn't go to school for about a week while in the hospital. When she would be in school, she would have a cast and crutches.

When Bella was a little girl, she always had a ton of friends, but never invited them over to her house because her parents were always loud, cursing up a storm and her mother would openly do lines in front of Bella. Bella didn't really know what her mother was doing, but she didn't think it was good to bring friends over. And her dad was either stumbling throughout the house with a bottle of Jack in hand or passed out in his chair. It wasn't a sight that should be seen by any of their neighbors.

From when she was seven, it was her job to cook and clean and make sure she did her homework. Her parents were never parents to her, never a mother or a father, just two fucking people who couldn't keep their hands off each other and didn't use a condom.

Bella was in charge of her own life, but sometimes Renee and Charlie did use that upper hand of being so called 'parents' and because she was considered a minor, she was under control of her parents.

So at fourteen when she was able to start working, all the hard working money she made went to paying the bills. Thankfully they were back on track with paying the bills. Any money Renee made being a whore (she was able to make men pay her for her services somehow) and what Charlie made down at the steel factory went to their vices. The money Bella made went to the necessities, and even sometime Renee and Charlie were able to weasel money from her for drugs and alcohol.

When she was 16, she put her foot down about giving them any money for themselves. She was practically an independent adult taking care of two 'children' since she was paying the bills and working full time while going to high school. She wasn't dependent on either of them. When she paid the bills for the month of November, she went out an bought herself a cell phone and an iPod. No one carried CD players anymore, so she burned all her CDs onto her computer, her outdated computer, and from now on listened on that, though she couldn't splurge on anything more for a while after buying the phone and iPod. She couldn't have a life at all and she lost all her friends once she started working all the time.

She was now a loner.

People were even spreading rumors that she was 'emo', which is a load of bullshit, and that she cut herself and popped pills. They gossiped that she was like her mother or her father (yes they knew what her parents were like; it was a small town, but because of no actual proof, nothing could be reported). She wore only black 'cause that was how she felt in this world. She wasn't depressed or anything, but just misunderstood and judged based on her appearance and her life.

She knew about Edward Cullen. He acted all emo and shit, wearing all black: black clothes, black eyeliner, black everything. He listened to emo-punk music and got into fights a lot. He acted all-woe-is-me-I-hate-the-fucking-world-no-one-understands-me-and-that-everyone-would-be-better-off-without-me. He would talk about killing himself, naming different ways to do it, but he would never attempt it. It was all a front, to put on a show. Bella knew he never tried cutting himself or OD-ing on pills, not any type of suicide. She could see it when she looks at him. She knew that he just wanted attention.

She thought he was pathetic.

He was a rich boy, everything fed to him with a silver spoon. He doesn't work, for his parents (Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen) make plenty enough to live on for centuries, so he was given anything and everything.

He seriously did not know what feeling out of place in this world meant.

Bella lives it; he doesn't.

One night as she was working a really long shift at the diner she works at, Edward came in. She'd never seen him come into this place ever, so she took it as a surprise. He stomped up to the counter, sat on the stool and perused through the menu sitting there. She strolled up to him, pad and pen in hand, ready to ask him what he wanted.

"Hi, I'm Bella and I'll be your waitress this evening. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Got any Drain-O?" he answered, not looking up from his menu.

"Something not toxic?" she answered back snidely. She knew his game. Remember, he wants attention.

"Fine! I'll take a Coke. I would just prefer it got laced with something to kill me."

She scoffed at him and got his soda, sans Drain-O. She returned with the large glass, dropped it on the counter and threw a straw at him, walking away to give him more time to look at the menu. She had other customers to serve, but she played nice like she always did. She was polite, made sure the food was brought to the correct table, to the right person, picked up a pacifier for a baby and cooed at it, which made the infant laugh and gurgle.

Edward watched the whole scene play out. He knew he wanted a cheeseburger, medium rare, with waffle fries. So he pretended to look at the menu, but all the while, looking through his peripheral, watched Bella Swan do her thing. He was pissed that she treated him like he was the scum of the earth. Her certainly felt like it sometimes, but he's wanted the attention of Bella Swan for years now. She was always so nice to people, even when they weren't to her. But he believed he could get the sympathy from a girl like her. Other girls fell right into it, but he didn't want them.

He wanted her.

She returned to him, a scowl on her face. "Know what you want?" she asked with a prissy attitude.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

"I'm tired and I want to go home. You're my last customer, so the sooner you leave, the sooner I can leave to do my homework."

"It's a Friday. We don't have school tomorrow."

"Well, I have to work all day tomorrow! From eight to four the diner and from five to eleven at the mall. So please give me your fucking order so I can get out of here soon," she seethed in a growl.

"You know you don't have to be a to such a fucking bitch!" he whisper shouted.

"Well, with a guy like you, I need to be. So what's it gonna be?"

"Not hungry anymore." Edward threw down a five and growled at her to keep the change.

"Fine. Good night!"

While she stomped away to the back room, he strolled to where she waited for the bus. He was gonna talk to her some more, even if she was being a bitch. For ten minutes he waited, and when he saw her leave the diner, it started to pour.

"Just fucking great!" she yelled up at the sky. She ran over to the bus stop, slapping her Converse sneakers into the puddles and splashing herself with the water, her black skinny jeans soaked. She felt so disgusting now, and since it was pouring, she'd be waiting forever for the bus to come.

Of course she didn't expect to see Edward Cullen waiting there. Why would he be waiting at the bus when he's got quite the nice car waiting in the parking lot?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed at him.

"I need to talk to you," he simply said with no attitude laced in his voice.

"What?"

"Let me drive you home. It's pouring and it looks like it's gonna be a while before the bus comes. You don't wanna get sick."

"Why are you being like this? One minute you're all about hating the world and want to kill yourself and the next you're being helpful and want to make sure _I_ don't get sick! Make up you're damn mind, Edward!" she screamed.

"I'm just trying to be nice, _Bella._ At least you could be thankful! I could just leave you in the rain. You said you wanted to get home. I'm just making it quick and easy for you." He started to walk away, but turned back when he saw her running over to him.

"Fine. I'd appreciate a ride home."

"Come on." They walked over to his Volvo, where he opened up the door for her. She was surprised at his gesture, but quickly got in. She shivered in her seat, her clothes soaked. When Edward got in and turned on the car, the first thing he did was turn on the heat on high. Reaching into the back seat he found a blanket.

"Take off your jacket," he ordered.

"Hell no! I ain't wrapping myself up in some blanket which you probably fucked a girl on. I'd rather freeze to death."

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"I just think you're pathetic."

"Bella, I'd never fuck a girl in _my_ car. It's sacred. Take off your fucking jacket and put on the blanket," he said in a cold tone. She huffed and did as he said.

"Why do you have a blanket in your car?"

"Sometimes I just hang out by the cliffs. It gets freezing sometimes, so I have one."

She chuckled with no humor, thinking that was the dumbest excuse ever.

"Why do you think I'm pathetic?" he threw at her.

"Because you just are! What you wear, how you act... it's pathetic! I know how you are. You seek attention. You want girls to think you have such a terrible life living in your huge home where you probably have servants waiting on you 24/7 and think everyone would be better off without you!" She then fake sneezed. "Sorry... I'm allergic to bullshit!"

"No one really does understand me, though I play a part. I don't like how my life is. I'd rather be working my ass off, working hard instead of living off old money, plus money my parents make. I want to make something of myself, but because I'm not getting what I want, I thrive on sympathy. Besides I never wanted _their _sympathy. I wanted yours."

"What?" she asked.

"I want you, Bella. I've wanted you for the longest time. You just never gave me the time of day. I think you're the most perfect girl ever and I thought you would be able to understand me or feel bad for me or something. I just wanted your attention," he told her in one breath.

She gave him the scariest look that he never did expect to appear on her angelic face. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled. She then slapped him hard across the face. When he cursed out in pain, she made a run for it. She ran about thirty feet before he caught up to her, them further getting drenched in the pouring rain that had no means of letting up any time soon. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and picked her up, somehow turning her over and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me the fuck go! You're acting like a fucking caveman! I'm not your property!" she screamed.

"I'll let you go if you promise not to run off again. I just want to talk some more," he replied, pulling her down to her feet, but holding her in place.

"How do I know you're not gonna rape me or kill me?"

"'Cause I wouldn't harm you. I told you I think you're precious. And I would never touch a girl like that. I wouldn't force her to do that."

"Fine! What do you want to talk more about? How much I think you're some kind of stalker or something? Some obsessed lunatic? I told you how pathetic you are for your front. There are people out in this world with more serious problems than you give off."

"Name one person who's worse off."

"ME!"

Edward's face softened up. The crease in his forehead disappeared and his dark green eyes became more of an emerald green.

"What?" he asked quietly. The rain continued to pelt on them. Bella looked and felt as if she was about to cry. She never told anyone of her predicament. And now she blurted it out to the one person she didn't like and didn't want to know.

"Me," she whimpered out. "I have worse problems." She turned and walked back to the car and he followed, though he wasn't gonna attack her. When they both got back in the car, Bella was fussing with her iPod and hooking up to his car player. The first note of 'Welcome to my Life' started playing, as well as Pierre starting to sing the first few lines. It got to the hook when Edward looked away from Bella.

_...No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_When nothing feels all right  
><em>_You don't know what it's like  
><em>_To be like me_

_To be hurt  
><em>_To feel lost  
><em>_To be left out in the dark  
><em>_To be kicked when you're down  
><em>_To feel like you've been pushed around  
><em>_To be on the edge of breaking down  
><em>_And no one's there to save you  
><em>_No, you don't know what it's like  
><em>_Welcome to my life..._

The song continued to play on. The bridge was the most painful thing he listened to and made him reevaluate what he's been doing these past three years.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
><em>_And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
><em>_You might think I'm happy,  
><em>_But I'm not gonna be okay  
><em>_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
><em>_You never had to work it was always there  
><em>_You don't know what it's like,  
><em>_What it's like..._

He realized them how much of a game he was playing. This song was like her theme song. He had a few trails of tears spilling down his cheeks. He was such a fucking moron and that he needed to remember that there were about seven billion people on this Earth and that he wasn't the only one on it. He was acting as if he didn't have anyone in this world who cared that he wanted something different from being labeled a rich boy who had everything at his feet while there were many who didn't have a dime on hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know," he whispered.

"Of course you didn't. No one ever did. I need to tell you everything since I just aired it in front of you." Bella then went on and told Edward everything.

"I'm sure you heard about Renee whoring around and Charlie being a drunk," she started. He nodded, so she continued. "Well, it's like I grew up so much faster than I should have and never really had a real childhood. It was as if I was the parent and my parents were the children. Our roles were reversed. I don't even consider than parents, 'cause real parents wouldn't treat their daughter like how I was treated.

"Since I was able to, I worked on the books, getting a pay check every week to pay the bills. Renee and Charlie don't do jack shit to make an effort to do the responsible thing and pay the bills. I'm still surprised we haven't lost our house years ago because bills stacked up. I worked hard to make sure we had a home, had food on the table, had clothes... well for me. I think my parents bought what they needed personally with the money they made. But I was the one being responsible and being an adult since I was seven, cooking and cleaning, all the while trying to be kid at the same time. I lost all my friends when I started working all the time. I had no time to hang out that they stopped trying to make an effort to even be my friends."

"Real friends wouldn't desert you like that... they would have stuck by and even tried to help you out... get you out of that home," Edward said.

"I wish I was offered help... money, a home... a real family. I want so much to just turn my parents in or something, but I'm so close to getting out... just a few more months, then I'm gone. They can take care of themselves. I'm not gonna be their babysitter anymore, their provider." She took a deep breath, ducking her head to her chest, as if she were ashamed. "You know of the rumors, I gather?" she sniffled.

"Yeah."

"I swear I don't do any of those things... but I feel like everyday is cloudy, even on those rare sunny days. Dark. Where I have no one. I wear black because it's how I feel. You, on the other hand, just admitted to my suspicions that you want attention, and to me it's a turn off, so quit the façade. You want me, but I'm not falling for that shit, so give it up."

"So that means you're willing to give me a chance, even though I'm shit?"

"Maybe." She was quiet. Too quiet. He saw a lonely tear fall down her cheek.

"You know you can come to me and my family for help... I want to help you. Money, food, clothes, a place to sleep... you got it. All you have to do is ask," Edward whispered to her, catching the tear with his finger.

Bella looked at him with sad eyes, eyes also filled with shock. She couldn't believe he was offering to help her. The first one to do so ever. She still thought he was an idiot, a poser of sorts, but she believed him. His eyes said it all. It wasn't pity... it was him being caring, a caring friend. Was he her friend?

"Are we friends?" Bella asked.

"I would prefer to be more, but if you want, we can be friends. I'll wait patiently for you to realize you and I belong together."

"You're surprisingly optimistic when you have this whole pessimistic view on life. You're like a walking contradiction."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises. You're never gonna know what's gonna happen next when it comes to me. But it won't be a surprise when I'm back to normal after this weekend. Screw my 'emo-ness'. It's done and over with now that I have your attention and know that it's not working," he chuckled out.

"Good. I would prefer _that_ Edward Cullen."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Do they hit you?"

Her eyes bugged out at his question. Should she lie and say that Renee and Charlie are shitty parents but never laid a hand on her or should she continue telling the truth? She'd gotten far with him... he didn't judge or pity her. He wanted to help her, so she shouldn't start lying to him now.

Bella let out a sob, tears pouring out of her eyes like rain falling from the sky. They didn't let up, just like how the rain wasn't now. She nodded slightly before hiding her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking, giving it away that she really was an emotional mess at the moment.

Edward pulled her into his arms when he saw the first drops fall down her face. She cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt, while he held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down. On the outside he was being the friend she deserved, but on the inside he was seething, fucking pissed off at Renee and Charlie Swan for being the fucked up people they were. How could they lay a finger on this precious girl? She didn't deserve the shitty hand she was dealt. She deserved everything but abuse and slave-like treatment. Bella Swan deserved to be treated like a queen, with people bowing down to her and taking care of her.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll take care of you. I promise. You can count on me, sweetheart," he murmured into her ear, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Bella didn't pull away when he was saying those words or when he kissed her head. She accepted it. She actually wanted it. It made her feel like she mattered, that she was loved. Could it possibly be that Edward loved her? That she loved him, even when she hated him for forever up until a half hour ago?

A little while later, Edward drove Bella home. It was almost midnight when they got to her house. She still had a few tears trailing down her cheeks, but they weren't really sad tears anymore, more like tears of relief that she was able to tell someone of her troubles. She never thought it'd be Edward, but she was happy it was him.

"Look... I meant what I said, Bella," Edward broke the silence. "You need anything, I'm here. You can count on me. Give me your phone."

She handed over her ghetto phone, as she likes to call it, and he programmed his number in it. He hit 'CALL' and his iPhone rang. He saved her number in his phone.

"Use the number to your advantage, Bella. I want you to."

"OK," she whispered.

They stared into each other's eyes until Bella leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Edward stiffened at first, surprised at the gesture, then he relaxed and kissed her back, his tongue tangling with hers. A minute later he pulled back.

"Baby, as much as I want to, I don't think it's wise that I make you the first and only girl I'd fuck in the backseat of my car after what went down tonight," he told her, pecking her lips. "Another time, love, I promise, but not tonight. It's late and you should get inside."

"OK," Bella murmured.

He kissed her lips once more before getting out and opening her door. She climbed out, taking Edward's hand in hers, being careful not to slip on the wet concrete with her already wet, slippery sneakers. But of course, because Bella is slightly clumsy, she slips a bit and falls into Edward's hard chest, him catching her fall.

"Easy, sweetheart. Don't want you breaking your pretty head."

She giggled and stood up on her tip toes, arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Thank you... for everything. I promise to call you later. Umm... if you want, I'll be at the diner in the afternoon, so you can come in and see me if you like," she said nervously.

"Definitely. I'll call you when I get home."

"OK. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella." He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, love."

She nodded and walked into her house. Edward waited until she was safely inside before driving home. It was barely a ten minute drive to his house with the way he drove, but because it was raining and he wanted to make sure he lived to see Bella the next day and many more after that, he was gonna take it easy. It only took fifteen minutes and he called Bella's number the second he was in his room.

**~WTML~**

Bella stepped inside, closing and locking the door. She knew Charlie would be passed out in his recliner and Renee would be out fucking anyone she could for cash for her coke addiction.

Tonight she was wrong, though.

She felt someone tug on her hair tightly, pulling back so her head snapped back against their body.

"Where the fuck have you been, girl?" Charlie's hard voice seethed.

"Ow," she whimpered. "Work, daddy. I was at work."

"Really? It's midnight, Isabella. You get off work at 10:30. Where have you been?"

"I swear! I was at work. It's raining and I-I was waiting at the bus stop a-a long time for the bus to come. And-and it was going slow because of the weather."

"Yeah right, you little cunt! I saw you get out of that boy's car! You fucking some boy I don't know?"

Bella cried more as her father yanked her hair more.

"Answer me, you bitch!"

"No! I'm not doing anything! He-he gave me a ride home when he saw me waiting at the bus stop a long time. I go to school with him."

"I don't believe you. You're a whore like your mother!" Charlie pushed her towards the stairs.

Bella wasn't quick enough to grab the railing to stop her fall and she fell against the hard wood steps on her side. She screamed out her pain when she heard the crack. _Damn it! _she thought. _Another rib fractured._

As she sobbed, holding her side, believing hand pressure would stop the pain, Charlie made a go for her again. He pulled her up to her feet by her jacket and slapped her across the face. And when he slapped her, he let go of her, letting her slip on the stairs and crash against the railing, hitting her head in the process, and sliding down the few steps.

After hitting her head, she realized enough was enough. She was fucking sick and tired of Charlie using her as a punching bag when he was drunk. Hell no was she waiting a few more months to leave and let Renee and Charlie work out their shit. She was turning them in and leaving... _now._

She pushed herself up and made a move to hit Charlie. _Self defense,_ she told herself. He started the fight and she was gonna fight back. She punched her father in the nose and went to kick him in between his legs. When she got her foot there, he yelled and cursed out in pain. He was down and she went to go run into the kitchen where the phone was to call 911.

But she didn't get there.

Charlie grabbed her ankle, tripping her. Her cell phone fell out of her pocket. He flipped her body over and climbed on top of her to hold her down as he punched her cheekbone. Bella cried out. She was gonna have a nasty black eye. He punched her other cheek. Make that two black eyes.

Bella's phone rang a shrill ringtone. _Edward!_ she thought in relief. He arm was close enough to open the flip phone. Thankfully she could just tell him to call for help and not have to press any buttons, delaying her cry for help.

She reached her hand and flipped it open, hearing Edward's velvet voice. _"Bella, baby, I'm home. I promised you I would call yo-"_

"Edward! Help me," she said in a hoarse voice. Charlie was practically sitting on her lungs, cutting off her air supply with his heavy weight.

_"Bella! Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

"Edwa-" she tried to say again, but Charlie slapped her again.

"I knew you were being a fucking cunt... a whore like Renee. I told you that you were not allowed to date, to have a boyfriend. And you lied, you little bitch." He punched her chin this time. Bella coughed out in pain. He grabbed her phone and flung it across the room, it shattering in pieces as it hit the wall. It was a crappy phone.

As Charlie inflicted more pain on her, all Bella could think of was, _Edward... help._

**~WTML~**

When Edward called Bella, he was believing it'd be a quick call, to ease her mind that he got home safely. Not that he didn't want to talk to her, but he knew she had an early day and it was already 12:30 AM.

But then he heard her cry out for help in a rough voice. As if she was sat on. He heard the slap and her father yell out angrily, calling Bella names, names Edward would never consider ever calling Bella, or any woman for that matter, even if they were. _Cunt, whore, bitch..._ **no.** Bella was a fucking angel and her father was calling her names you'd consider a demon to be.

"Don't worry, baby! I'm calling for help. Stay with me, sweetheart. Stay with me!" he yelled out. He was reaching for his landline phone in his room, trying to keep Bella on the line, but he heard a familiar dial tone that signified that he was hung up on.

"Fuck!" he screamed. Forget the house phone. She wasn't on the line now, so he just called 911 on his cell.

_"911. What is your emergency?"_ a lady dispatcher said. How could they be calm when they were answering for emergencies?

"Yeah! I need help! My-my girlfriend..." That was sort of a lie, but he had to say something. He considered Bella _his_ anyway. "... My girlfriend. She's being beaten up! I was on the phone with her and I heard hitting and I believe it's her father hitting her and yelling at her. Please! I need help!"

_"Can I have the address, please?"_

He rattled off the address he dropped Bella off at and the dispatcher said the police and an ambulance were on their way.

"Thank you," he whimpered out. He hung up and got up to get his parents. They were sleeping, but he needed them awake... _now._

He ran to their room on the second floor, his being on the third floor, and threw open their bedroom door. His parents were once sleeping peacefully, but then the door slammed against the wall and they shot up in a panic.

"What the?" Carlisle yelled out.

"Edward, sweetie, what's wrong?" Esme yawned.

"Dad... you need to get to the hospital. My girlfriend, Bella Swan, is being beaten up and I was just on the phone with her, hearing the hits and the angry words her father screamed at her, and when he hung up the phone on me, I called 911 and told them they needed help, and I need you there at the hospital to help her. Please! Please, Dad! I promise I won't be the way I was anymore if you do this one thing for me." He started to cry. _"Please."_

"OK, son. Let me get dressed and we'll head down there."

"Thank you, dad."

"It's gonna be OK, son."

Edward nodded, hoping his father was right. Esme stood up and cradled her son in a hug as he cried. She soothed him, his tears eventually coming to a stop. She kissed his head and told him everything would be fine and that his Bella would be OK.

"Thank you, mommy. I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the ass. You didn't deserve the treatment I've inflicted upon you and dad. I promise it won't happen again. Bella helped me see that there are other people worse off and that I should be grateful I have the things I have, even if I'd rather be without it at times. She changed me, mommy."

"It's alright, baby. We love you no matter what," Esme said, holding his head in her hands, making him look in her eyes. "You're a teenager, Edward. Teenagers say and do things to rebel against their parents. It's natural. I did it. Your father did it. But we still love you even if you did things that didn't make us happy." She kissed his head as Edward leaned in for a bear hug from his mother. He missed them terribly. "I'm glad you found someone to help you. And I'm so sorry she had to be the unlucky one to be given parents that hurt her."

They got up and got into the car after they dressed, heading off to the hospital, where they waited for the ambulance to come with Bella on a stretcher.

**~WTML~**

After Charlie had thrown her phone, Bella continued to struggle to get him off of her. She was weak, not getting oxygen and was hurt in many places. She was on the verge of passing out when she felt her father's weight lifted off her. She breathed in a gasp of air, coughing. She winced in pain, crying out that she hurt. Her head, her face, her ribs and legs felt like they were on fire.

Her vision was blurred, but she could clearly make out that Charlie was struggling against the cops and was being handcuffed. Did Edward call for help for her? Did he listen to her as she fought against her father? Bella might have fallen in love with Edward right there and then. She saw Charlie being led out to a patrol car as paramedics bust through and worked on getting her to the hospital. They lifted her up onto a gurney, strapping her into a KED board and putting a collar around her neck to keep it straight.

They put her into the ambulance and gave her oxygen. Bella was fighting consciousness. Maybe they slipped her something to put her asleep. She could hear the medics talking into their radios, assessing her injuries. Bruised cheekbones, broken nose, fractured rib, a twisted ankle and a cut on her head. They were speaking more medical terms as she faded into unconsciousness.

She could barely hear someone crying out her name.

**~WTML~**

Edward was pacing back and forth in the ER, waiting for Bella to be rolled in. Finally he saw a familiar head of mahogany hair being wheeled in quickly. His dad ran over to them to help. Edward saw the injuries inflicted on his Bella and he wanted to go kill Charlie Swan for laying a hand on Bella. But he was sure he was in jail now. Hopefully when Bella woke up she'd press charges against her father.

But what about what happened after she was better and Charlie was put away? She was still seventeen, considered a minor. She wasn't eighteen and could not live on her own unless she proclaimed emancipation, but with her injuries, she'd surely need someone taking care of her. She'll probably be put into a foster home until her eighteenth birthday. And who knew if he'd see her again for a while. She could be placed anywhere for five months.

As the medics and his father wheeled Bella, Edward started to run toward her, being held back by his mother. He yelled out Bella's name and said that everything will be fine. He then whispered, "I love you."

He never believed he would ever speak those words, but even after one night, barely two hours, of knowing Isabella Swan, he knew he was in love with her. It was crazy, totally unrealistic. Like who meets and falls in love with the soulmate as teenagers and after two hours? Well, he did. And he meant it, even if she didn't hear him say it. He wasn't gonna say it again to her until she was all better and was able to be with him again since he feared she'd disappear for months.

A few hours later, Edward learned that Bella's surgery was successful and that she was sleeping in her own private room, upon his father's request. He made his way to her room and found her sleeping peacefully. She had a brace around her ankle and a bandage across her head and nose. Two black eyes stood out on her pale face and again he wanted to kill Charlie Swan for hurting the woman he loved most of all.

Carlisle walked in a few minutes later, seeing his son sitting in a chair, his head lying on the bed next to Bella's arm. His hand enclosed Bella's. Carlisle knew Edward was awake, just brooding. He touched his shoulder and told him what Bella had: a broken nose that was able to be fixed, a sprained ankle from being tripped, some fractured ribs that, too, were fixed, a slight head injury and the bruised cheeks, which caused the black eyes, and bruised chin. She would recover perfectly in just a couple of weeks, but if she just had the sprained ankle, she would have been released that night. But with the others, especially the head injury, she had to stay for surveillance.

"So she's gonna be fine?" Edward asked in a murmur.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"What about Charlie? Renee? She could bail him out and she could get sent back to those awful people who didn't deserve to have Bella."

"Don't worry about them. He's in jail for the night, bail pretty high, and once Bella wakes up and the police take her statement, she'll decide to press charges if need be."

"If need be? She most definitely will press charges! He doesn't have the right to be free and walk those streets just so he could fuck up Bella because he's a fucking drunk, Dad!"

"We know he doesn't."

"OK... what if she presses charges against him? She told me Renee does cocaine, so maybe the police could search her house for drugs and then she'll go to jail. Where will she go? She's still seventeen, Dad. She still has five months till her eighteenth birthday. She's gonna be placed in a foster home temporarily, right?" Carlisle nodded. "For five months she could be placed anywhere. I don't want her to be sent away just for a few months with nothing and then be thrown out when she's of age. I won't let it happen."

Edward turned back to Bella, lifting her hand to kiss it. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let you go, Bella."

"You love her, don't you, Edward."

"Yeah, Dad. I've liked her for a long time now, but after tonight... after getting to know her, after hearing what I did on the phone, it took me only two hours to know I loved her and wanted to protect her."

"Well, son, your mother and I never told you this because we've never been given a case, but we're registered foster parents."

"What?"

"We can take in foster children, adopt them if we wanted to. After having you, Edward, your mother and I wanted to try again for a baby, but we were unsuccessful. Apparently your mom's pregnancy with you was complicated and we learned after a couple years that your mom could never naturally have another baby. She didn't want to try a surrogate mother. If she wanted to have her own infant again, she would never let someone be the incubator for her baby. You never know these days what some surrogate mothers do to their bodies: smoking, drugs, alcohol, eating disorders. They all affect the baby within, and she wasn't gonna trust someone, even if they were background checked and whatnot.

"But we did consider being foster parents and adoptive parents, but we never were called to be given the chance to. If you want, I'll see if I can pull some strings and have Bella stay with us, your mother and I her foster parents until she turns eighteen. We'll take care of her and you'll be able to see her, knowing she'll be OK. And when it's time, and she wants to leave when she's legal, we'll make sure she's on her feet. We'll treat her like one of our own."

Edward leapt up from his seat and hugged his father tightly, Carlisle reciprocating the embrace.

"You really mean that, Dad?"

"Yes."

"Thank you," Edward said, tears coming down his face for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

**~WTML~**

Five hours later, Bella woke up. She groaned in pain, trying to move around to get comfortable. But it was impossible because everytime she pulled her left arm, she felt a twinge of pain because of the damn IV. She found the call button to ask the nurse for some more pain medication. As she waited, she realized that Edward was sitting on her right side, his head lying on her bed, fast asleep, but with her hand enclosed in his. She smiled, pulling her hand from his grip and running it in his hair. She wanted to see his grass green eyes staring right back at her.

Bella noticed his hair wasn't like it usually was, flat ironed and hanging in his eyes. It was a complete and total mess, like bed hair. Natural. She loved it way more than his styled emo-like hair.

Bella heard his moans that signaled him waking up, but was fighting it 'cause he didn't want to. She saw his eyes open, grass green staring right back and no black eyeliner defining them either. She liked that, too.

"Bella?" he groaned.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's me."

He finally woke up after hearing her voice. "Bella! Oh, baby, I'm so glad you're OK. I'm sorry that last night was probably the worst, but I'm here for you, OK, love. You're safe."

"Charlie?"

"Jail."

"Renee?"

"I don't know. She hasn't come here," he replied.

"I don't think she will anyway. She may try and bail Charlie out, but depending on bail, she might just leave him in there. She'd rather fuck some idiot and buy coke with her money."

"The police are gonna be here later to take your statement. You're gonna be OK with that?"

"Yeah. As long as you're there."

"I won't be leaving your side anytime soon, sweetheart." Edward leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her lips. The kiss became hotter and he had to pull away first before he climbed on top of her and took her in her hospital bed while she was attached to machines and an IV. Thankfully Carlisle came in.

"I see that we are awake... and quite happy," he smiled. Edward and Bella both blushed. "Are you in any pain, Bella?"

"Just a little," she replied.

"Well, this will ease it. It won't knock you out, though. We'll give you something stronger later on, but the police are here to take your statement if you're ready."

"Um, OK, send them in." Edward looked at her, silently asking if she'll be OK, and she nodded. He sat down in the chair next to her, taking her free hand once again.

Two cops came in in uniform and asked her what went down. She told them everything, from the second Edward dropped her off to the minute Charlie was led away in handcuffs and she was heading to the hospital. Edward turned red as she told the police that Charlie hit her multiple times and even pushed her against the stairs, which is how she fractured her ribs. He really wanted to murder Charlie. Bella squeezed his hand to calm him down, and it worked, until she would say the next horrible thing Charlie did to her. The police asked about past incidents, and she told those, too.

"What about your mother? Did she hit you, too?" one cop asked.

"No. I'd say she was too busy fucking some guy or snorting cocaine," Bella answered confidently.

"Why now are we hearing about these incidents, Isabella?" the other cop asked. "Why haven't you reported these a long time ago?"

Bella let out a sob. Edward made a move to get up and tell the police to get the hell out of here. They got her statement, enough evidence to keep him in jail, her pressing charges. They shouldn't be making her feel guilty for not reporting the abuse. Bella held him down again.

"The hits don't come too often. Most of the time it was Charlie yelling at me. He only hit me when he was really drunk or if I did something wrong. After a couple of times, incidents spread out amongst months, I learned not to make him angry. I went to work, I did my homework, I cooked, I cleaned. They were satisfied with that. It came down to the point where Charlie was pissed drunk that he'd lay a hand on me. I have to say that this was the worst I'd gotten in years. The first time was when I was fourteen and he pushed me down the stairs. The other times were usually a slap or punch, nothing more. I just had bruises, and I'd lie saying I tripped and fell into a wall. But this was the worst.

"I'm seventeen, officers. I have no real money of my own. What I make goes to the household since Charlie and Renee can't keep up with the bills. I don't treat myself to things. The last thing I spent on myself was a cell phone and an iPod, and that was two years ago. So don't come in and yell at me for not coming to you when I could not take care of myself and was afraid to do so in case I lost my case against my parents, or was placed in a fucked up foster home till I was kicked out at eighteen with nothing to my name. I had a fucked up childhood while you two had better ones. You have _no_ idea the _hell_ I've been through for these past eighteen years."

Bella was pissed off now and she wanted nothing more for these asshole cops to just go and do their job. "You got your statement. I'm pressing charges against Charlie Swan for abuse and anything else that could come out of this. Arrest Renee Swan if you find drugs on her person. I don't want anything to do with them. I'm seventeen, turning eighteen in five months. Either I go to a foster home for a few months or I emancipate myself; I've yet to decide. Now get out!"

The police left the room after Bella broke down. She sobbed loudly and Edward did his best to comfort her. After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want to sleep."

"OK, sweetheart. I'm gonna get my dad. Maybe he'll administer a small amount of pain medication to ease more of the pain and help you sleep. I'll be right back." Edward kissed her forehead and Bella shut her eyes to see if maybe she'll doze off without the help of medication. It didn't help because a lot of things were running through her mind. She feared about being put into a sucky foster home for five months. She'll be thrown out with nothing when she turns eighteen, most likely, and she'll have to figure life out on her own. Maybe she could just emancipate herself now. She's been taking care of herself for years now, plus two grown adults who were perfectly capable to take care of themselves. So she should have every right to do that. She's finishing high school in two months so she'll get back to working and finding her own apartment in the meantime and then she'll continue working to pay the bills and maybe one day she'll go to college.

Maybe she and Edward will get a happily ever after. He looked at her with love and all that other stuff romance novels talk about, as well as with the look that said he wanted to take care of her. So maybe they'll work together to live on their own. She didn't know. Maybe she shouldn't be thinking about these things and more about making sure she was taken care of. Then later on when that's situated, she'll think about her and Edward's future.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Carlisle stepped in with Edward and walked over to her IV. "Feeling pain?"

"My ankle's throbbing and I have a massive headache now after giving my statement. Who knew cops could really be such dicks? I mean, what gives them that right to lecture me about my actions. So I made a mistake. They aren't my parents. I don't even consider Renee and Charlie my parents. But they don't tell me what I should or shouldn't have done." Bella heard machines beeping loudly and started to panic.

"Bella, you have to calm down. Your heart rate is spiking," Carlisle said soothingly. She nodded, taking deep breaths and soon the beeping slowed down. Carlisle injected the medication into her IV and she felt high as a cloud and a bit sleepy as well.

Edward took his spot next to her and kissed her hand as she drifted off.

**~WTML~**

Bella woke up hours later, seeing that it was dark outside. Edward wasn't next to her and she feared that him being by her side was a dream. She called out his name and a few seconds later, she saw him run inside.

"What? What is it, baby?" he said in a rush.

"You were gone. I didn't know where you went. I was afraid you never were here," she cried.

He came closer to her, cradling her head between his hands and kissing all over her face. "Never think I wasn't there. I'll always be here for you. I stepped outside for a few minutes to talk to my parents. They want to talk to you. Not about the accident, but something else that might make you happy.

Bella nodded and Edward went to go get his mother and father. Bella saw Carlisle walk in with a small woman who looked very much like Edward, from the reddish brown hair to the green eyes. This must be Edward's mom. She never met her before today.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward's mom, Esme. How are you feeling?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm doing OK, I guess. Still a bit in pain, but it's not too bad."

"At least you're doing a little bit better. Well, Carlisle and I want to talk to you. But before we do that, I thought you'd feel more comfortable in normal clothes than that horrible hospital gown." Esme held up a huge plastic bag filled with things. "Carlisle says you're gonna be here for a few more days, so why spend it in that."

"Thank you," Bella said graciously. "You didn't have to get me new things."

"Nonsense. Here, I'll help you." Esme came over and helped Bella up, leading her into the bathroom. Esme helped Bella out of the hospital gown, and she felt a little embarrassed that Edward's mom was seeing her naked.

Esme opened up the bag and pulled out a few things: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, lotion, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. "Go shower," she instructed Bella. "I'll be outside. Just yell for me when you need me." Bella nodded and went to go shower. Carlisle had taken the IV out of her arm. It wasn't necessary for her anymore.

She showered and felt much more refreshed, except seeing the bruises Charlie and left on her face. She looked fucked up and she could only wonder how Edward was able to look at her with adoration when she was all ugly looking. She called for Esme and Esme came right in. She pulled out a pair of pajamas and cotton panties and gave them to Bella to put on.

"I know it's Hello Kitty, but she's like a skeleton, so it's not the ultra girly ones. Teal and black are cute," Esme said. "I hope they fit."

Bella slipped the pajama tank and shorts on. "Perfect. And actually I have a secret love for Hello Kitty," she smiled. Esme grinned back. Bella went and brushed her teeth and combed her hair and then the two women stepped out.

When Bella saw Edward, she noticed how his eyes glazed over a bit, and she smiled knowing she was able to affect Edward in just Hello Kitty pajamas. She climbed into the bed and asked if Edward would lie with her. He obliged. He cradled her in his arms, kissing her head. Carlisle cleared his throat, breaking the two teenagers out of their love bubble, or whatever it was. He knew Edward loved Bella, but did she?

"Well, we'll try and make this quick, but Bella, we know of your situation and we want to help you out in any way we can," he started.

"Bella, you're turning eighteen in a few months, am I correct?" Esme asked and Bella nodded. "Well, we hear it's either a foster home or emancipation. Carlisle and I are actually registered foster parents. When I wasn't able to get pregnant again a year or so after Edward was born, Carlisle and I took the liberty of becoming foster parents. We never got a call, but we swore that when we did, we'd treat them as well as Edward was treated. They'd have a home, clothes to wear, food to eat, everything, and we'd even think of adopting them one day. Well, since we're able to foster children, and you're in need of a temporary home until you are of age and can leave, we want to be your foster parents."

Bella gasped and Edward smiled, knowing that there was a chance Esme and Carlisle would take Bella in for a few months until she was eighteen. If she chose to go, she could, they wouldn't stop her, but they wouldn't kick her out. He hoped she took this deal. It'd be better than playing Russian Roulette and hoped she didn't get the bad foster parents. He'd see her all the time and she'd finally have a happy home, even if it'd be temporary.

"You mean it?" Bella asked. Edward's parents nodded. She couldn't believe it. She was being offered a home, a very good home and she didn't have to worry about being put somewhere horrible or worry about all the legal shit about being emancipated. Probably by the time she'd be granted or denied, she'd be eighteen and it wouldn't have been worth her time. "You'd give me a home?"

"Yes, Bella. What you went through is something no one wishes upon someone. We want to take care of you, even if you choose to have it be only for five months, but even after you turn eighteen, if you wish to stay, you're more than welcome to," Carlisle said. "We see that you and Edward have a bit of an attachment and we'd hate for it to be broken if you got placed somewhere not so close to Forks. Please think about it."

She nodded and watched as the two elder Cullens walk out after bidding them good night. She wanted to think about it some more. She'd give them an answer in the morning.

"So..." Edward spoke up.

"Wow. I didn't expect them to offer me a home. A better life for at least a few months. Be honest with me, Edward... did you ask them to do this?"

"Bella, I swear I didn't beg them to take you in, even though it was running through my mind. I want to take care of you. I'd never break my promise I made to you that night. In fact, I just found out yesterday that my parents were able to be foster parents."

"Really? You want to take care of me?"

"Yes, baby. I do. I want to protect you and care for you. I want you to come live with me and my family, even for just a little while. Please consider it."

"OK."

"OK, what?" he asked quizzically.

"OK, I'll let your family take me in. I'd appreciate all the help and care I can get. I have no money whatsoever. My parents, whatever they are, never set up a college fund for me, never once bought me things I needed after the age of fourteen, and even before that, they were reluctant to take care of me. It was like I was taking care of two children, buying them things for them to survive. I lost all my friends. I lost my freedom, in a way. They'd tell me to do this and do that, like I was their slave, and then they pull the mom or dad card on me and tell me I can't do things.

"The reason I was without anything was because of them. The reason I never had a real childhood was because of them. I missed out, and now I'm almost an adult, about to be pushed out into the world with no support: financial or even love. I've been without it for so long it's hard for me to let someone or something in, but you broke through, and I believe you when you say you want to help, when your parents say they want to help, even if for five months. I've complete gratitude for your family, Edward. I couldn't have done it in the first place if not for your whining, sort of suicidal ass," I finished with a giggle.

He laughed and pecked my lips. "Well, you know I was never suicidal. Good at whining, but never suicidal. It was all for your attention, love. It didn't really work out, that you'd fall for me because you felt sorry for me, but I got you in the end, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you did."

**~WTML~**

_Five months later..._

Bella woke up at eight AM on Saturday, September 13, wrapped up in Edward's arms.

She was eighteen now. An adult. Free to make her own choices.

The past five months had been entirely blissful.

After a couple more days in the hospital after the accident, which led to Carlisle and Esme Cullen offering to be Bella's foster parents, she accepted said offer. The Cullens were so happy they could help her out. And from that day on, they treated her like she was a Cullen. If it wasn't for Edward and Bella being so engrossed in each other, acting all lovey dovey, they would have considered adopting Bella, but they knew Bella and Edward were meant to be soulmates, not siblings.

During those five months, Bella and Edward finished high school, opting to not go to college just yet. Edward returned to his normal self, not the emo version who acted like he hated the world. His world was Bella, so he could never hate her. Everyone in school were so surprised to see the two hand in hand. She was still in a ankle brace, with her bruises exposed, the whole town knowing of what happened to Bella Swan, but they did not know that Edward gave up his front and was with Bella until that day.

Charlie was in prison for a while. He wouldn't get a chance to be up for parole for a good fifteen years. After the trial, Bella never thought of him again. Renee never contacted Bella nor saw her after that fateful day, and Bella was happy to never run into her mother again. She didn't care where she was or what she did.

Bella quit her mall job but didn't stop working for the diner, though they cut back her hours at her request now that she wasn't working like she was paying the bills. She had a roof over her head, clothes to wear, food to eat, thanks to the Cullens, and she appreciated their help everyday, hugging them tightly every morning and night, and crying on their shoulders sometimes, to show her how thankful she is that they picked her to help. The money she made working the diner was for her pleasure now, and even then she saved up some because it was in her nature to just do that. She was setting aside her own college fund, and taking advantage of finding pamphlets on scholarships.

They had a wonderful summer vacation, spending all the time together, and found friendships with Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty, hanging out all the time. Though officially Bella and Edward were a couple, even after knowing each other for a mere few days before labeling their relationship, they had yet to say the 'L' word. Edward knew he was in love with Bella that night she went off at him and let him in, as well as him practically saving her. Bella grew to love him, though she felt that spark within her whenever he was around, whenever they touched, everyday, telling her that she loved Edward, but was too afraid to say it.

They never made love. Not until they told each other they loved each other. They believed that act should only happen between them when the words were said. Edward was waiting patiently for Bella to convince herself she loved him. He wanted her to say it first, 'cause then he knew he wasn't pushing her to say it when he said it.

The day Bella _really_ knew she loved Edward was when he set up a special date for them. They had a whole weekend alone, Esme and Carlisle visiting some out of town friends, and Edward made dinner for the two of them, feeding her and kissing in between, and danced with her, before they fell asleep in his arms. She knew that when he did those things, it proved that he really wanted to take care of her and love her. But she wanted to wait till her birthday to tell him.

Bella knew Esme and Carlisle wouldn't deliberately kick her out the day she turned eighteen like the system would. Though she didn't want to overstay her welcome. She helped out as much as she could when they would let her to earn her keep, even though they were taking her in because they wanted to. Because she knew this, she wanted to tell Edward their time wasn't up because she turned eighteen. She wanted to say she loved him and that she'd stick around till the day he wanted her to go. She wanted to prove that after five months she'd grown to let people in and to not live in a scared shadow because she was afraid to step out of the boundaries. That she loved him and loved his family, way more than her biological one.

So on that morning, she rolled over into Edward's arms (yes, Esme and Carlisle let them share a room), where he instinctively pulled her in. She kissed his lips, waking him up.

"Happy birthday, baby," he whispered with a crooked grin.

"Thank you."

"How does it feel to be eighteen? 'Cause when I turned eighteen, I didn't feel different."

"It feels good. I'm an adult now."

"Yeah... I know," he said glumly.

"Edward..."

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

Edward's eyes widened after she said the words. "What?"

"I love you, Edward. I wanted to wait till I turn eighteen 'cause I wanted to show you that even when the day came that I was able to leave if I wanted to, I wasn't going anywhere, not until you say the word. It took me five months to say it, and I wanted to say it a long time ago, but today it felt special and binding, in a way that I can't really explain. But I wanted to let you know."

He looked away, sitting up in bed and took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. Then he turned to her and said, "I love you, too, Bella. Always have. Always will. I will never say 'go' because that would be blasphemy for me to direct you to leave. I'll always want you. I'll always love you. I've been waiting five months, patiently, for you to tell me your feelings, and now that you said them, all the fantasies I had of you telling me don't add up to the real thing."

Bella smiled widely before launching herself in his arms, kissing him with all she had. "I love you!"

"I love you!"

They kissed passionately until they were interrupted. Esme knocked and popped her head in to say 'happy birthday' to Bella and to say her birthday breakfast and presents were downstairs. She all but leapt out of bed and ran down the stairs at Road Runner pace to the delicious smelling breakfast in the dining room. Edward chased after her, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her into his arms as he walked them down.

"It's your day, baby. You don't do a thing today, even walking or running to breakfast."

She pouted, popping out her bottom lip like a puppy dog, but let Edward have his fun. The breakfast was perfect and the gifts were fabulous. She never received the things she did today ever in her life. Clothes, books, movies, an iPhone... she was so spoiled that day, and as Edward said, she was allowed to be. They had a small get together at dinner, with Bella and Edward's friends invited, where Bella received more gifts and felt more loved. She and Edward danced in each other's arms all night and when it was time for bed, Carlisle and Esme left them alone.

Edward was praying silently to God that he was thankful the third floor was all his and Bella's.

He lifted Bella up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. He wanted to make love to her now. They've been ready and discussed the possibility that tonight would be the night.

He slowly undressed her while she tugged the clothes off of him. They embraced and kissed as he slowly entered her. He told her months before that this was his first time as well. He may have come off as a player who got around, but like his 'emo-ness', it was all a front. He had been offered many times to be serviced by the girls in school months ago, but he was saving himself for Bella.

They met thrust for thrust, whispering their love for each other until they came apart together, moaning out each other's names in ecstasy. They showed each other how much they loved each other throughout the night, going slow and fast. They were spent by the next morning and chose to sleep in way longer than usual. Edward was the first to get up this time around and that was because he had a very important question to ask her.

It may have only been five months, but he knew that they were gonna spend the rest of their lives together. He wanted it all with Bella. Marriage, a home of their own, kids, careers, pets, grandkids... the works. And why not start now. OK... he may not be pushing for kids at eighteen or even forcing Bella to marry him tomorrow, but he wanted to tell her he wanted it all with only her. And he's been wanting to ask this question for a few months now, itching to dig for the ring he bought for, that was hiding in his sock drawer, everyday and slip it on her finger. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before they got all those things.

Bella woke up a little while later, seeing Edward awake first. Which was a first.

"Morning," she yawned out.

"Morning, love." Edward leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"Indeed," she laughed out. "Why are you up? Especially before me? You're never up before me."

"Well I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like this..." Edward reached over next to him and pulled the ring box off the side table. He opened it and Bella let out a gasp. "Bella... I can't tell you how amazing these past months had been. Every moment with you is indescribable. I love you so much, sweetheart and it's been killing me to keep this question inside of me. I can't think of a better moment to ask you than now, so Bella, will you marry me?"

Bella's eyes were glistened with tears. She let out a sob mixed with a laugh and squealed out, "Yes!" before throwing herself at Edward, her fiancé, and kissing him all over his face, paying a lot of attention to his lips. He pulled back and slipped the diamond ring on her finger.

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"If it was, I wouldn't have asked."

"True. This was the perfect moment, Edward. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." They kissed and made love again before announcing the news to his parents, her soon-to-be in-laws who were more of a mom and dad to her in five months than Charlie and Renee ever were.

A year and a half later, Edward and Bella were married in the Cullens' back yard and nine months later they had their own bundle of joy, a baby boy named Dylan.

Edward went on to become a psychiatrist and Bella decided to go to school to become a counselor and went on to open up her own counseling office, specializing in abuse cases. Edward is the psychiatrist in the office.

They had it all for the rest of the lives: a very long marriage with two more kids, daughters, and quite an amount of grandchildren, a couple pets, a home, and their jobs.

They had their happily ever after and it all started with Bella welcoming Edward into her life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So I guess you decided to read this even if it was not something I normally write or something you were comfortable reading if you reached the bottom. I really do appreciate the support. Thank you! :)<strong>

**What did you think? Leave a review and I'll reply back. I love getting feedback!**

**Um... I just also want to put out that I don't know every little thing involving the legal stuff mentioned in this, like foster care and emancipation. Just remember it's fiction, so not everything is gonna be fact, though I try my best to make it as factual as possible. But all the EMT stuff is stuff I know since I kinda grew up with it. **

**Also I don't wanna get into an 'emo' debate with anyone, so let's just leave that alone. I'm not gonna go any further into it. **

**OK... I'm done. For those who read How You Remind Me, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I just haven't been into it. I haven't written anything for it since I last updated it. I'm in school now, too, so that's taking my time. I think I may take a brief hiatus and focus on another story and post one shots when I get the chance to write. I'm gonna try my best to get back into HYRM. Maybe by the end of the semester (middle of December) & before I start the next (beginning of February) I'll get back into it if I'm not writing another full story. I really am sorry to all the followers of the story and I appreciate you sticking it out with me. **

**OK... I'm really gonna let you all go now. Thank you so much for reading! :) xoxo**


End file.
